the_fluffybooru_fluffydexfandomcom-20200215-history
Enfie Babbeh
"Enfie babbehs" are nicknames for foals that are used by some fluffy ponies (notably Smarties) for sexual abuse, primarily to satisfy the fluffy's sexual desire. The foal's gender and age does not play a role in the preference of the fluffy. The causes of fluffies seeking to forcibly mate with a sexually non-mature foal are varied. A fluffy might sexually assault a foal because no other fluffy is present or willing to mate with it, or a stallion's mare is bloated from pregnancy, nursing its young, and making copulation difficult for the stallion. Fluffies can also willingly seek out foals for sexual abuse, preferring a foal to another adult fluffy pony. Humans can also manipulate a fluffy into committing sexual deviancy by increasing a fluffy's libido with the aid of pharmaceutical products, to the point that its urges override the fluffy's morality, or spray pheromones signalizing sexual maturity upon a foal. Some fluffies have been tricked into or forced to rape unwilling young foals. Most "enfie babbehs" are not the offspring of the fluffy, but it is possible that a sire might still attempt to copulate with one of its own offspring despite desperate pleas by both a foal's other parent or the foal itself to cease this activity. In a Feral Herd, a smarty might designate one or more foals to become an "enfie babbeh" that all stallions can sexually abuse as a form of punishment to stigmatize a "mummah" dam and its "speciaw fwend" mate that have attracted the smarty's ire. In such herds, where very often a smarty often seeks to become the dominant alpha male by being the sole sire of all the herd's foals, an "enfie babbeh" might be the only way for the other stallions to satisfy their sexual urges without the fear of punishment by the smarty and its toughies. "Enfie babbehs" can also be given to a smarty's toughies as an exclusive form of reward. Origin "Enfie babbehs'" exact origin is unknown. However, the first record of an "enfie babbeh"s entry would have been a story written by an Anonymous and published on July 4, 2013. The story itself depicts some kind of experimentation at a laboratory, presumably Hasbio's laboratory, which involves a stallion and a newborn foal. The "enfie babbehs" would later be popularized by drawings of bogie and Big_Baybeh. Bogie's drawing of an "enfie babbeh", published on July 28th, 2013, was the first image depiction of "enfie babbehs". Effects on the foal itself Because of its young age and physical immaturity, the sexual abuse is always painful for the foal, and might even kill it. "Enfie babbehs" that survive their ordeals must deal with the trauma from being a rape victim, and are very often socially ostracized by other foals of its age (sometimes even by close siblings), as being an "enfie babbeh" is considered a sign for being a "dummeh babbeh". Many foals develop bowel incontinence as a result from the inflicted sexual abuse. Fillies can also risk becoming infertile from the stress. Reception Stories and drawings depicting "enfie babbehs" are often considered disgusting by many fans, even abusers, for varied reasons, including the promotion and normalization of pedophilia and accusation of having sexual deviations.